


La dama tapada

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mystery, Psychological Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Aquella noche, Eugene Wardrobe se topó con la persona menos indicada.





	La dama tapada

Van a dar la medianoche en unos momentos. Eugene Wardrobe acaba de abandonar el Caldero Chorreante con un poco de dificultad; ha tomado tantas copas de whisky de fuego, que apenas se puede mantener en pie. Tom, el tabernero, le ofrece una de sus habitaciones libres, pero él le asegura que está en perfecto estado y que puede llegar a casa sin problemas. Tom menea la cabeza, ya que apenas ha entendido una mísera palabra de lo que el viejo Eugene le ha dicho, pero no quiere discusiones con nadie, y mucho menos con un cliente habitual como lo es Eugene.

En su infructuosa hazaña por encontrar el camino que lo lleve a casa, Eugene acaba en el suelo espatarrado. Al mirar hacia arriba, se percata de la presencia de una mujer misteriosa. Lleva un precioso vestido negro y, lo más extraño, una sombrilla. Aunque lo más singular de aquella muchacha es el hecho de que lleva como atuendo, un velo del mismo color del vestido. A pesar de que su vestimenta carezca de sentido, dadas las altas horas de la noche, a Eugene le dio exactamente lo mismo. Hace mucho que se siente solo, y sabe que aquella dama necesita compañía. Probablemente acabe de enviudar y solo pide un poco de cariño en estos momentos tan duros.

Eugene acude a las sugerencias de la chica, que desprende un delicioso aroma a rosas recién cortadas. No sabe ni cómo es su rostro, pero se la imagina bastante hermosa. Ni siquiera habla y tan solo camina con cierta rapidez por delante del viejo mago. No sabe hasta dónde lo pretende llevar, pero desde luego no a un lugar iluminado. Cuando llega al Callejón Knockturn se detiene en seco. Eugene se relame pensando en la estupenda noche que va a pasar con ella.

Mientras se va aproximando a la joven, le llega un olor nauseabundo a las fosas nasales; le recuerda a las ratas muertas que se encuentra en el vecindario donde vive. El aroma se hace más intenso por momentos y tiene ganas de vomitar todo lo que ha ingerido a lo largo del día. La muchacha, que aún sigue de espaldas a él, se echa el velo negro hacia atrás, antes de dar media vuelta y revelarle a Eugene su putrefacto rostro. El hedor claramente proviene de ella y Eugene da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Sin embargo, ella se lo impide. Él quiere, desea escapar de allí; el rostro de aquel extraño ser, completamente desencajado con la cuenca de los ojos llameantes, se acerca al hombre cada vez más. Eugene saca su varita, pero le resulta inútil, ya que ningún hechizo o maleficio le perjudica lo más mínimo.

El espectro introduce una mano dentro del pecho de Eugene, que emite un gemido de dolor, y arranca de él su corazón, aún latente entre sus putrefactos dedos. El hombre cae al suelo fulminado. La dama sonríe victoriosa mientras se coloca, una vez más, su oscuro velo negro...


End file.
